


Shopping List

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Caryl AU





	Shopping List

**Author's Note:**

> Caryl AU

Daryl pushes a shopping cart in the middle of the grocery store with Carol by his side a shopping list in clutched in her hand.  
They've been dating for 11 months, now living together in his small apartment for the last couple weeks. Today they made a list of things they really need for the next couple weeks and decided to head to the store.  
"What else is on the list?" Daryl asks placing toilet paper in the cart.  
"Hmm, we need to get soap and spray." Carol answers while using her pen to create a line on the items above.  
"Nothin' to girly." Daryl says with a grunt.  
Carol rolls her eyes and turns to look towards her boyfriend.  
"You liked the last one we had, now you're complaining?"  
"Just sayin' just don't want my hands smellin' like roses or some shit." Daryl says pointing to the variety of soaps that have flowers on the bottle.  
Carol smiles never realizing everyone of the soaps have a floral sent.  
"Okay, how about unscented soap this time." She smirks towards Daryl while grabbing a bottle and placing it in the cart.  
"Do ya need any more body wash?"  
"Are you telling me I stink Dixon?" She asks placing her hand on her hip.  
"What?" He looks to her with his eyes wide. "No, I ment last time I thought I heard your runnin' low on body wash. Not that ya stink." Dary answers rambling his answer.  
Carol chuckles as she leans against him and wraps her arms aroung his waist.  
"I'm kidding Daryl. I knew what you meant." She says pulling back to look to his blushing face.  
"Thank God, I didn't want to make you feel like-"  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it. You're right though I forgot to add it to the list. What kind should I get?"  
"Don't care, as long as it smells like lavender." He answers.  
"Lavender, you like the lavender scent?"  
"Mmm hmm. That's your smell. Has been since we started datin'." He smirks eyeing Carol while she reaches for a bottle and pops the cap to take a smell.  
"This one smells good, what do you think?" She asks reaching the bottle under his nose to take a smell.  
Daryl sniffs and nods his head.  
"Yeah, I like that one. Smells like ya." He answers eyeing Carol as she brings the bottle towards her again and takes another smell a small smile playing on her face.  
Closing the cap she places it in the cart and they head towards another area in the store.  
Daryl glances towards Carol as she reads the list of items they have left.  
He never thought he would have gone this far with anyone before. Yes he had dated women on and off during the years but the day he met Carol in his mechanic shop was the day that changed his life forever.  
"Ya know Carol, I'm really glad I met ya." Daryl says pulling Carol's attention away from the list.  
She grins placing her hand on top of his larger one.  
"Me too."  
"No really, I just feel more complete when I'm around ya. Like I'm in the right place." He moves his had so he's holding hers within his.  
"Daryl." She smiles softly her eyes watering slightly.  
He's never been that kind of person to tell others the way he's felt, Merle always told him Dixon's never feel shit they just live but with Carol he knows he could tell her anything. His feelings for her have grown rapidly through the year; which scares him but also gives him hope for their future together.  
He's never told her how she makes him feel before, in this moment he knows he needs to get it off his chest before it drives him crazy.  
"Carol, the truth is. I think I-"  
"Yo, can you two get out of the way you're blocking the chips." A man with a mohawk interrupts causing Daryl and Carol to part so the mohawk warrior could grab the chips he so badly needs.  
"Sorry." Carol says to the man as he begins walking away.  
"Wow dude, that was a dick move. The guy was having a moment with his girlfriend and you needed your stupid vegan chips." A tattooed man with his wife says in anger.  
"Whatever." Mohawk mans says walking out of the aisle with chips in hand.  
"Yeah you better walk off." He finishes crossing his arms over his chest as he glares towards the end of the aisle where the man disappeared.  
"Kegan please." His wife says softly. "Mind your blood pressure." She says placing her hand onto his large arm.  
"Yeah yeah." He grunts turing towards Daryl and Carol. "Sorry that happened, you should go ahead and finish what you were gonna say to your woman. It sounded important." Kegan says before grabbing his wifes hand and walking off.  
Carol moves a fallen starned of her curly auburn hair behind her ear and glances to Daryl; whos face is bright red from embarrassment.  
"Daryl." She softly begins wanting to hear what he was needing to say.  
Daryl moves his eyes towards Carol and takes a deep breath but now that the moment has passed he couldn't find the words anymore.  
Carol nods her head softly as she places her hand on Daryls arm.  
"It's okay. I understand. Me too." She says leaning in to kiss his cheek gently.  
Daryl watches Carol as she pulls the list back out and reads off the list out loud to continue shopping.  
He was so close and yet so far but knowing Carol is a very patient person and so loving those words he had stuck in his throat will come out eventually.


End file.
